primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Welcome to Primeval Wiki sorry about it current state it has only just started im Skittles contact me if you need help. Dont forget to visit the forum ( link on right) and take part in discussions for the welfare of this site thanks--Skittles the hog 10:40, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Hi just wanted to say thanksfor you edits recently especially on the main page where ive been struggling to think of content. If you find a picture you think would be suitable for the logo post it on my talk page and ill have a look thanks. If you want to have a go with the HTML code it all yours just post the finished idea on my talk page Thanks--Skittles the hog 12:53, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Please use more information in your articles and check what you write is correct for example: Two parasites came through the anomaly not one. Thanks--Skittles the hog 13:15, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the great logo on the homepage I am very grateful for your contributions to this wiki.--Skittles the hog 13:21, 3 February 2008 (UTC) I did not write the parasite article. The evil dude started the ones with less info, i added pictures but didn't have time to edit them i will do it though. Doomlurker 13:23, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Do you like the new logo, I went throughloads of Images looking for a good one this was the best. If you find a better one thats small send it too me by posting it on my Talk Page. Good work on the Main Page Image an series 2 keep it up. Thanks--Skittles the hog 16:34, 3 February 2008 (UTC) I didn't know who to tell, but i created a new creatures infobox and millions of categories, classifying the creatures by species classification and time period. The evil dudeArnie 17:37, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Doomelurker could you please keep articles in-universe by placing the episode of appearence in the centre text in brackets and at the end of the sentance. Thanks--Skittles the hog 18:52, 4 February 2008 (UTC) I meant that youshould out the episode title in brackets at the end of the sentance. Thanks--Skittles the hog 20:10, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi Doomlurker, youre doing well with the character pages. Just wanted to ask this: Ive recently deleated the wiki help hedline and was wondering if you have any ideas for something to replace it, post anything on my talk page. Thanks--Skittles the hog 16:59, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks--Skittles the hog 18:13, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Im not entirely sure what you mean but go ahead and do it, it can always be undone if i dont like it. Youre doing good with the characters, Im currently thinking of a way to do the episode page, any ideas post on my talk page as always. Thanks--Skittles the hog 18:38, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Articles Despite your great work on creating the articles you do make some mistakes here they are: *Again don't put in the writing In Episode blah.blah cutterdid this. Put Cutter did this. (Episode blah.blah) *Dont use so many paragraphs, all your pages are littered with these, could you make them into larger ones in the future? *Tense: keep your articles in one tense, the past tense is what I have done some articles over again with so please follow this up. *Keep the articles as facts not stuf that does not need to be their e.g Jenny Lewis may look like Claudia Brown from the Home Office. She may sound like Claudia from the Home Office. But she’s not Claudia from the Home Office. She’s actually someone completely new. This has no purpose. Thanks--Skittles the hog 08:24, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Episodes Ive noticed you decided like me to give making episode pages a go. I just want to point out that you never quite finish your plot paragraph to complete the story. Please return to your pages and sort this out. Also do you think Infinate banning for vandilism is fair or not. Reply on my Talk Page. Thanks--Skittles the hog 16:21, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Episodes Continued Take a look at Episode 2.5, thats the kind of size plot you should be aiming for. Long enough to get in al the needed plot details but not too long to an extent that it bores readers. Im just going to test a new logo son if the top left hand area goes weird its me. Thanks--Skittles the hog 17:40, 11 February 2008 (UTC) The Forum Ive noticed none of out users ever use the Forum, there is a link on the right hand side. Instead of debating topics on Talk pages use the forum. It has recently been renamed Forum:The ARC, their is also the watercooler but thats not needed really. Thanks--Skittles the hog 09:38, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Answer EWhat is the wiki adress ill have a look.--Skittles the hog 19:26, 12 February 2008 (UTC)